Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Smartphone addiction is redefining or, at the very least, significantly altering societal norms. For instance, many smartphone users instinctively reply instantly to text messages and emails, regardless of their current location or circumstance. Consequently, more and more, smartphone users fail to truly engage in live, person-to-person conversations; instead paying more attention to their phones for ringtones or vibrating alerts that indicate the arrival of a new message. Such users often feel compelled to reply to a newly arrived message, even in the absence of genuine urgency.